A foxes worst Nightmare
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: Youko loses his mate, his best friend and posibly his life, one shot, rated for safty. sequel coming soon.


A Foxes worst nightmare.

**_Hay everyone, this is my new story. it is a one shot and has a sequl that will be up as soon as u start reviewing. also when i start typing it. this is the last story/update i will do until i am settled in texas. im moving in a couple of weeks, to Plano, TX, in case any of u were wondering. on with the story!_**

* * *

"Why are you always such a JERK?" Lita screamed. Her and Yoko were in the study and had just gotten into an argument. Yoko had just gotten back from a raid that had almost cost him is life. Lita had walked in to tell him something and realized what bad shape he was in.

"ME a JERK? You're a bitch. Always nagging me and telling me I should be careful. I know that I should be careful, but you act like I'M SOME KID!" Yoko shouted back.

" WELL I'M SOOORRRY I want to have you with me for the rest of my life. And You ALWAYS ACT Like a KID. I know your smart but you take too many risks. I DON'T WANT OUR CHILD TO GROW UP WITHOUT A FATHER!" Lita screamed as she turned and ran out the door and into the Makai (Demon world) forest. Then Yoko realized what she had said.

"Child? Lita WAIT!" he yelled, but she was already gone. He got up and went out to find her. "Lita, Lita were are you!" he yelled as he walked through the forest. Suddenly he smelled Lita's blood. "Lita!" he yelled as he ran in the direction the smell was coming from. When he got to the clearing he stopped in his tracks. "Lita, are…are you ok?" He asked as he slowly approached Lita's limp and bloody form. When he reached her he realized that her neck was slit. "No…Lita…don't be dead. I'm sorry" Yoko whispered, his usually calm exterior broken. He knelt down and picked her up. Then he sat down with her in his lap and held her close.

"Yoko…why…why are you crying?" Lita asked weakly. Yoko looked down at her in shock.

"Your ok, don't scare me like that." Yoko said as he wiped his eyes. (I am warning you now it will get sappy. Those with weak hearts should cover their ears.)

"Yoko, …my…my throat is slit…I'm going to die. But do one thing for me, Ok?" Lita said.

"Anything." Yoko said.

"Don't die. Find another mate and have a lot of kids. Oh… and name one after me, will ya. I love you. Good Bye…My …Love." She said as she fell into an eternal slumber.

"No…Lita…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoko yelled. ( I know, cheesy, but I thought it would be fun to make the usually cold Yoko do the sappy "NOOOO!" thing.) He let out a burst of energy that the whole Makai felt and made all the plant life within a 200-mile diameter go haywire.

**Somewhere in the fire demon's land**

"Kris, did you feel that?" a female fire demon asked.

"Duh, Rei, I think the whole Makai could feel that." Kris said.

" Wonder what's up." Rei said.

"No clue." Kris said.

**At Yoko's house**

"Angel, did you feel that?" Kuronue asked.

"Uh-huh. Lets go, some things wrong." So they ran out of the house and toward the source of the power.

**Clearing**

"Yoko!" Kuronue yelled as he and Angel ran into the clearing. "Yoko, What's wrong?" he asked. Then he noticed Lita's body. "What happened?"

"We…No…I got made at her for a stupid reason. She wanted to tell me something. She ran out and someone killed her. She Just wanted to tell me… and I yelled at her." Yoko said as he tried to stop crying.

"What did she want to tell you?" Kuronue asked.

"I think I know. Was she going to tell you about the baby?" Angel asked. Yoko Just nodded.

"Yoko Lets go, we need to give her a proper burial." Kuronue said. Yoko Just nodded and stood up. He carried Lita back to the house. When there Angel dressed her in clean cloths and washed the blood from her neck. Then Yoko picked her up and walked outside. Then He and angel walked over to the rose garden were Kuronue had dug a grave and had placed a stone at the head. The Stone Read 'Here lies Lita Kitsune and Baby. Lita was a great friend and mate. She would have been a great mother. Let her soul and that of her unborn child rest in peace. She will be greatly missed.' Yoko walked over and placed Lita in the grave.

"Good-Bye Lita." Yoko whispered as he tired to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He turned and walked back to the house. For the rest of the day and for the next two months Yoko's eyes were lifeless. The playful spark they once held was gone. Seven months later, Angel had a little baby boy. He had been named K.J., short for Kuronue Jr. Yoko, who still had not gotten over Lita's death and the fact that he would have his own child, had taken up an Uncle role with K.J, who always called him Uncle Yoko. One-Day Kuronue got wind of a great heist spot.

"Come on Yoko, it'll help you relax a bit." Kuronue said.

"Sure, what could it hurt? When should we leave?" he asked.

"Tonight, about 9:30.ok?"

"Sure" and with that Yoko went to take a bath. Later that night Yoko and Kuronue were preparing for the heist. "So what is our target?" Yoko asked.

" A Mirror. Not sure what it does but it is something." Kuronue said.

"Ok, lets get going. But first, I have to do something." Yoko said. He got up and walked out to the rose garden. "Hay Lita. I'm going on a heist with Kuronue. Don't worry, I'll be careful. I hope you and our child are doing fine. Well goodbye. I'll be back after the heist to tell you how it went." And with that he left the garden.

"What toke you?" Kuronue asked as they headed out into the forest.

"Just telling Lita were I'll be and that I'll be careful," Yoko said, smiling for the first time in months. Then they got to the castle. "Kuronue, fly up and see if there are any guards." Yoko instructed. Kuronue did and came back down smiling.

"None to speak of. Lets go." Kuronue said. Then they scaled the wall and ran across the yard to the castle. "Yoko, its your turn."

"Whatever." Yoko said as he looked around the corner. "5, low class, D or E." Yoko and Kuronue charged out and killed the guards. "Which way?"

"This way." Kuronue said as he led the way into the castle. After about 30 min. and 10 guards, Yoko and Kuronue finally reached the mirror. "Yoko, you grab it. I just heard some people. I think they are on their way down here." Yoko grabbed the mirror and they ran for the exit. Once they got to the exit, they stopped and looked at each other. Then they heard the guards gaining on them. Then they ran off again. When they entered the forest Kuronue's neckles snapped. "My neckles!" Kuronue shouted.

"Leave it!" Yoko shouted.

"NO!" Kuronue shouted. He got top were his neckles was. Then, suddenly, bamboo sticks fell from the sky and Kuronue was impaled.

"No! Kuronue!" Yoko yelled.

"Yoko! Go on without me. If you try to help you'll get caught. NOW GO!" Kuronue Shouted at Yoko. Yoko hesitated but then he turned and ran. He ran until he got home. Then he stopped and looked back toward the forest.

"Good bye my friend." Yoko said.

"Yoko, you're back, but, were is Kuronue?" Angel asked when Yoko entered the house.

"He……….He was caught. There was nothing I could do." He said.

"Kuronue…is…dead?"

"His necklace snapped and when he went back to retrieve it he was caught in a trap." Yoko said. "Here, you might want this. It was the target. It was Kuronue's raid." Then he turned and walked out to, the rose garden. "Lita…Why does fate hate me? First I lose you, and then I lose my best friend…Oh Lita, since you died, everything has been going down hill. At this rate I'll end up dead before the end of next week…well…good bye." Youko said. He went back inside and noticed K.J. trying to slice one of the many plants that adorned his house. "K.J, what are you doing?" Youko asked.

"Playing with daddy's old weapons. Mommy said when daddy died I could play with them." K.J. said, looking up at Youko.

"no, Angel never said you could play with them. She said You could train with them when you were old enough. Where is angel?" Youko asked the little kid.

"Mommy is in her room. She was crying." K.J. said. He turned and walked off. Youko went to Angels room and lightly tapped on the Oak door.

"Angel…you ok, in there?" Youko asked.

"I'm fine, Youko." Angel said.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." Youko said.

"Thank You…" Angel said.

"For what?"

"For caring. This has to be hard on you to."

"Good- Night Angel."

"Good-Night Youko" And with that Youko went to his room. He lay down of the silken sheets but was unable to sleep. Finally, at 4:30 AM He finally fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, when Youko awoke, it was raining heavily. "Fits my mood." Youko grumbled. He got dressed in clean clothes and headed to the dining room. When he got there he noticed the servants were still setting up.

"OH! My lord…we were just finishing. Please sit, breakfast will be served shortly. When will Maters K.J., Kuronue and Mistress Angel be joining us?" the head servant asked.

"K.J and Angel should be here shortly…But Kuronue will not." Youko said, not even looking at the servant.

"If it's not to bold, sir, but why will Master Kuronue be absent?"

"It is to bold, but if you must know, he was caught last night." Youko said, still looking bored. But inside Youko was hoping the servant would leave. Luckily for Youko Angel walked in and the servant hurried away.

"K.J. I told you that you were not to touch those until you were at least 50, you could really hurt yourself." Angel scolded.

"Good- Morning Uncle Youko." K.J. said as he flew out of his mothers arms.

"Its not really a good- morning" Youko said.

"K.J…sit down and eat your breakfast." Angel said. Once everyone was seated the servants brought out their food and they ate. After they had finished Youko went for a walk. Soon he found himself in the same clearing Lita had died in. He turned and ran as fast as he could. He ran from not only the clearing, but the memories as well.

Finally Youko stopped in another clearing. He sat down by an azure pond and looked up at the nonexistent sky. "Well well well…what do we have here, boys?" Said a demon. His skin was a sickly shade of green. His hair was a light shade of blue and he had three horns sticking out of his head.

"I looks like the 'Great Youko-Kurama', but what would he be doing back in Reizen's territory?" Said the second demon. This one was even uglier than the first. He was Blue and he had bird wings and a cow tail.

"Especially after he stole that mirror from Lord Reizen." Said the third and final demon. This one was vary large, about the size of a two-story house. His skin was an ugly highlighter yellow, and his Hair was Red with bright pink highlights.

_Shit _Youko thought _I should have paid attention to where I was going. _"So sorry to intrude, I'll just be on my way." Youko said as he gave a small bow and ran off into the forest. _Baka oni_

After he had been running for about 20 min. he heard someone behind him. He stopped to see if the demons were following him. He knew he was in his territory now and he could kill them. What he saw was not the demons from earlier. No, what he saw made his blood run cold. He turned and ran. What was following him was a Demon Hunter. A Kitsune Hunter to be precise. The one thing that all Kitsunes feared was Hunters, as they called them. All Kitsunes knew that if a hunter was tracking you, you would die. Youko knew this well. One of the problems with being the most wanted thief in Makai was that any and all Hunter wanted your head on there wall. He ran and ran, trying to lose the hunter. Finally he turned into his animal form to increase his speed. But…That is when the Hunter toke aim. The bullet shot through the air like a hot knife cuts through butter. It hit its mark.

_I cannot die, not now, not after I promised Lita. _Youko thought. He turned into soul form and fled to the human world, never to be seen in Makai again.

* * *

**_Thats all for now, plz review so i know u still like me. _**

**_Ja Ne_**

**_Lita Kitsune_**


End file.
